La Musicál
by AvatarTwilightObsession
Summary: What used to be Summer Nights, is now a multi fic! Musical songs, sung by the Twilight gang. Update - The Song That Goes Like This, Emmett and Jasper. R&R! sometimes AH, sometimes not, all canon.
1. Summer Nights

**Yo, everyone!**

**I was bored, and I'd finished writing something, so I thought to myself; why not do something fun?!**

**This popped into my head when I found it in a piano songbook I was playing, and i couldn't help but post this!**

**IT's a little OOC, but i don't think it's really that bad!**

**DISCLAIMER - The song is called Summer Nights and it's from the movie Grease, and we all know who Twilight belongs to!**

**Read on, my brave warriors!

* * *

**

_Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Tyler and Mike are sitting on the bleachers; Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Jessica, Lauren and Angela are outside at lunch._

_Bella and Edward both daydreaming about their summers._

_Tyler stuffs a bread roll into Mike's mouth; all but Edward laugh, who is too wrapped up in his thoughts._

Jasper – Hey guys, I want to hear about what Edward did at the beach!

Edward – (abashed) It was nothing…

Emmett – Sure, nothing, Cullen…right!

Mike – You got in her drawers, right? (Edward glares at Mike)

Jasper – Yeah, c'mon, c'mon, tell us about that girl!

_Bella is eating lunch with her new friends. Lauren is filing her nails, whilst Alice, Rosalie and Angela are talking to Bella._

Alice – So, what'd you do this summer, Bella?

Bella – (Shyly) Oh, I just spent most of it at the beach…I met a guy there...

(Alice looks excited, Lauren shakes her head)

Lauren – You hauled your cookies all the way over to the beach for some guy? (Angela looks confused as to why she said 'cookies')

Bella – Well…he was sort of…special.

Lauren – (laughs) There ain't no such thing!

Bella – (to Angela) It was really romantic…

_Guys are pummelling Edward for information on the bleachers. Music is starting up._

Guys – (shouting and trying to get Edward to tell them about the 'girl')

Edward – You don't wanna hear all the gory details! (guys shout in protest) Alright, I'll tell you!

Summer lovin, had me a blast… (Guys all fall back)

Bella – Summer lovin…happened so fast! (Girls all look towards her in unison; Lauren looks bored)

Edward – I met a girl…crazy for me…

Bella – Met a boy, cute as can be!

Edward Bella – Summer days, drifin away, oo ah, oh those summer nights…(everyone swaying together, Jessica and Rosalie look invigorated by the bouncy music. guys bouncing up and down, Emmett in particular)

Guys – Oh well, oh well, oh well, oh uh! Tell me more, tell me more! Did you get very far? (Edward randomly chickening whilst guys still bounce)

Girls – Tell me more, tell me more!

Jessica – Like, does he have a car?!

Gi – Uh ha/G – Do do/Gi – Uh ha/G – Do do/Gi – Uh ha/G – Do do doo, do do (this carries on whilst E and B sing)

Edward – She swam by me, she got a cramp

Bella – He ran by me, got my suit damp (girls all snapping their fingers)

Edward – I saved her life…she nearly drowned! (guys clapping, Emmett snapping his fingers)

Bella – He showed off, splashing around!

Edward Bella – Summer sun, something's begun, but oh, oh those summer nights.

(Alice stands up and dances with Bella)

Guys – Oh well, oh well, oh well, oh uh!

Girls – Tell me more, tell me more!

Alice – Was it love at first sight?

Guys – Tell me more, tell me more!

Emmett – Did she put up a fight?!

(dance break, Guys walking across the bleachers looking cool – well, except for mike!)

G – Uh ha/Gi – doo be doo/G – uh ha/Gi – doo be doo/G – uh ha/Gi – doo be doo be doo be da! (this carries on as E and B sing)

Edward – Took her bowlin, in the arcade (all guys pretend to bowl)

Bella – (skipping with Angela and Alice) We went strollin, drank lemonade (random girls skipping and snapping their fingers along behind them)

Edward – We made out, under the dark! (Emmett pelvic-thrusts, everyone else looks astonished that Edward would admit to that)

Bella – (now with ice cream) We stayed up, till ten o'clock!

Edward Bella – Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but oh, oh those summer nights! (Emmett dancing with Jasper, who looks disgruntled, all other guys jumping about. Girls now look very excited, more skipping, Lauren just looks plain bored. Bella and Alice then trip over a bin; looks like Lauren pushed them!)

Guys – Tell me more, tell me more!

Mike – But you don't gotta brag! (Edward thinks oh yes I should once you find out who this girl is!)

Girls – Tell me more, tell me more!

Lauren – Cos he sounds like a drag!

Everyone – Shoo le bop bop, shoo le bop bop, shoo le bop bop, shoo le bop bop, shoo le bop bop, shoo le bop bop, shoo le bop bop YEAH! (guys bunny hopping across the bleachers, girls dancing)

Bella – He got friendly, holding my hand! (Alice and Angela look even more excited)

Edward – Well we got friendly, down in the sa-a-and! (again, all look astonished, except Emmett, who has gotten really really into it!)

Bella – He was sweet, just turned sevente-e-en!

Edward – Well she was good, you know what I mean! (Mike thinks what do you mean?)

Everyone – WOAH!

Edward Bella – Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but oh, oh those summer nights! (Rosalie seems to be mixing ice cream into Angela's hair; no one notices)

Girls – (dramatic) Woah woah woah! Tell me more, tell me more!

Rosalie – How much dough did he spend?

Guys – Tell me more, tell me more!

Mike – Could she get me a friend? (Emmett twangs him on the nose with a stick; Mike looks offended)

(Everyone calms down, stop singing and dancing and return to their lunch. Bella and Edward walk off alone)

Bella – It turned colder…that's where it ends.

Edward – So I told her: we'd still be friends… (Jasper only one watching now; looks sad)

Bella – Then we made our true love vow…

Edward – (puts hands in pockets and leans against the railing) Wonder what she's doing now…

Edward Bella – Summer dreams…ripped at the seams. Bu-ut…oh. Those summer…ni-ights! (this holds on until the end)

Everyone – tell me more, tell me more, tell me mo-ore

(All strike a pose!)

* * *

**Did you like? I may do more if you did!**

**Review, please, all!**

**Love, ATO x  
**


	2. The Song That Goes Like This

**Hey guys! I was looking back at my old stuff, and I saw my grease thing, and I thought, hey, why not try it with songs from other musicals? And, huzzah, this was born. I thought Emmett and Jasper were totally perfect for this, I hope you like!**

**DISCLAIMER - the song is from Spamalot, and SM owns Twilight. Bah.  
**

**Emmett and Jasper – The Song that Goes like This

* * *

**

_Music starts up; Emmett and Jasper appear on either side of the stage. Emmett is dressed as a knight, Jasper as the lady of the lake. Jasper looks disgruntled._

Emmett – (running to centre stage) Once, in every show...there comes a song like this (sappy) It starts off soft and low...and ends up with a kiss... (Edward whoops from the audience) Oh where is the song...that goes like this....where is it? Where? (looks one way) Where? (looks other way)

Jasper – (monotone) A sentimental song, that casts a magic spell, we all will hum along (audience think: not likely) we'll overact like hell (Emmett pretends to faint) Oh this, is this song, that goes like this...yes it is

Emmett – (grabbing Jasper) Yes it is!

Jasper – Yes it is. (looks like he wants to kill Emmett)

Emmett – (walking, pulling Jasper along, towards the top of the stage) Now we can go straight into the middle eight, a bridge that is too far for me... (Bella, Edward, Alice, Carlise, Rosalie, Esme, whole of audience thinking: true.)

Jasper – (still monotone) I'll sing it in your face, while we both embrace (moves away from Emmett) and then...we'll change...the key

Emmett – KEY! Now we're into E! That's...awfully high...erm...for me (some rubbing their ears)

Jasper – But everyone can see we should have stayed in D. (I should have stayed at home)

Together – For this is our song, that goes like this (holds on)

Emmett – (running right forward now, puts hand on chest and looks patriotic, Jasper takes his chance and retreats) I'm feeling very proud!

Jasper – (speaking) You're singing far too loud.

Emmett – (turning back and speaking too) That's the way that this song _goes!_

Jasper - (bored) You're standing on my toes. (Emmett – wait, what? Jasper – it's in the song, doofus)

Together – Singing our song, that goes like this!

Jasper – (head in hands) I can't believe there's more!

Emmett – It's far too long, I'm suare (meant to be sure, but says it weirdly)

Jasper – That's the trouble with this song, it goes on and on and on!

Together – For this is the our song, that is too long (hold on long)

Jasper – Jesus Christ, Goddmanit! We'll be singing this till dawn!

Emmett – (still enjoying himself) You'll wish that you weren't born! (Jasper – I wish I wasn't born)

Jasper – Let's stuff this damn refrain, before I go insane.

Together – The song always ends like this (hold on this....for ages, and ages, and ages...Jasper grabs a pot and smashes it over Emmett's head – Emmett falls.)

_Song ends. No clapping from anyone except the other vampires, who seem to have enjoyed themselves immensely. :D

* * *

_**You likey? Review, my little ones!**

**And for those who said I should do a Twilight/Grease crossover, I am planning to, but I have a lot of other ideas, so it might be a while before I get on it. But I will, because I love the idea too! YAY FOR DANNY EDWARD!**

**REVIEW EVEN IF YOU ARE JUST ABOUT TO PRESS THE BACKBUTTON! REMEMBER I HAVE COOOOOKIES!**

**I would like to do more, so should i? Aha, i have ensnared you with a question!**

**Ok, i really am going now!**

**TTFN folks!**

**Love, Helena x  
**


	3. Ladies' Choice

**Bonjour from France, mes amies!**

**Yes, I am actually in Le Alps, having a wonderful time skiing (i can't feel my legs, but meh. Skiing!) Found some internet place, so here I am again, with a new and vair cool song for you all. I imagined this as a kind of sing off (sort of) between Edward and James, and, of course, you can see why i chose this for Edward :D**

**Please review if you likey!**

**DISCLAIMER - the song is owned by whoever wrote Hairspray, was originally sung by Zac Efron (O_O) and Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**

Edward, James, Emmett and Jasper – Ladies' choice

_Music starts up – Edward, Emmett and Jasper dressed up in 60's suits, with gelled hair and cheesy grins. Edward is at the front of a stage in a typical 60's school gym, with a microphone, Emmett and Jasper behind like backup singers. Which, of course, they are. Jasper looks disgruntled at being dragged into this again. James is nowhere to be seen. All other vampires (Denalis and Cullens and Volturi) are in front of the stage. All cheering, apart from Marcus (O_O) and Felix, who is annoyed that he wasn't allowed to sing._

Edward – Hey little girl with the cash to burn,

Emmett + Jasper – (bobbing) Doo doo doo doodoo doo

Edward – Well I'm selling something you won't return (is grinning sexily whilst singing)

Emmett + Jasper – (still bobbing) Doo doo doo doodoo doo

Edward – Hey little girl take me off the shelf (little girl is (hopefully) referring to Bella)

Emmett + Jasper – (still bobbing) Doo doo doo doodoo doo

Edward – 'Cos it's hard havin fun playing with yourself.... (Carlisle thinks: I'll bet it is. Bella thinks: is that what he did for the last 100 years? Edward is oblivious, and still singing)

Emmett + Jasper – (can do nothing else but bob) Doo doo doo doodoo doo

Edward – Once you browse through the whole selection (obviously I'm the best) Shake those hips in my direction! (Shakes hips – Jessica, who has just snuck in, faints.) Prettier package, you never did see, take me home and then unawrap me (unwrap spoken weirdly, pelvic thrusts whilst saying it. Tanya foaming at the mouth) Shop around, but little darlin' I've got to be...the Ladies choice!

Emmett + Jasper – (very low) Ladies' choice

Edward – I'm the Ladies' choice!

Emmett – (camp) Wooo! (throws hands in air: Jasper slaps his forehead. Edward too busy dancing sexily to notice.)

_Music quick break – James suddenly appears out of nowhere dressed in a yellow polka dot bikini and grabs the microphone off Edward. Still wearing that guy's leather jacket. Girls abruptly stop screaming and Bella rolls eyes._

James – (I am a sexy beast!) Hey little girl lookin' for herself (points at Bella; Edward advances with a sharp instrument. Insert sharp instrument here.)

Laurent – (who has suddenly appeared, kicking Jasper and Emmett out of the way. They also draw sharp instruments.) Hey little girl lookin' for herself.

James – Test drive this American...vam..pire... (grins evilly. Everyone else thinks – not funny. But Marcus is laughing)

Laurent – Test drive this American vampire!

James – It's gonna take cash to fill my tank... (rubs fingers together – Carlisle grabs all the family credit cards and hides them in Rosalie's hair.)

Laurent – It's gonna take cash to fill my tank (Emmett and Jasper shaking heads, thinking, he's not bobbing. Rookie mistake)

James – So let's crack open your piggy bank! (makes suggestive gestures towards Bella, Edward has had enough and thinks LET'S CRACK OPEN YOUR HEAD! Does so. Laurent runs screaming like a little girl. Edward retakes the mike and begins to sing again, everyone cheers. Yay Edward!)

Edward – (flips hair) Hey little girl don't wait to shop in, I got something traffic stoppin'! Hey little girl, gonna spin and scream (girls – SCREAM) I don't come cheap, but the kisses come free, on closer inspection, I'm sure that you'll agree...

Emmett + Jasper (now doing Jazz hands) - oo-o-o-o!

Edward – I'm the Ladies' choice!

Emmett + Jasper – Ladies' choice

Edward – Ladies' choice!

_Dance break – everyone whooping and clapping. Emmett begins to break dance, then Jasper does the robot. Edward chickening this whole time. Bella, Rosalie and Alice all jump onto the stage, and everyone partners and begins a dance like scene from high school musical whilst singing._

Everyone – Ahhh... (this carries on, building, whilst girls are spinning randomly.)

Edward – (Bella kisses him for being so darn sexy) WOAAAAW! Hey little girl gonna spin and scream, (girls – SCREAM)

All – Doo doo

Edward – I don't come cheap, but the kisses come free, on closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree...

All – doo doo doodoo doo doo

Edward – OH (rather throatily, pelvic thrusts yet again. It seems he is very into this) Hey little girl, listen to my plea, we're doing the lifetime guarantee, one day, maybe we'll find that baby makes three... (this is sort of impossible, since they're all vampires, but still)

All – (not really knowing what that means, but repeating it anyway) baby makes three...

Edward – It's the Ladies' choice...I'm the Ladies' choice...the Ladies' choice! I'm the Ladies' choice, choice, choice...

All – He's the Ladies' choice!

_James stirs – someone kicks him.

* * *

_**Yes, James, YOU DIE ON THE GROUND WHERE NO ONE LIKES YOU!**

**BASK IN EDWARD'S GLORY!**

**Anyhoo, did you likey? xxx**

**Love, Helené XD  
**


End file.
